


Star Gazing

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laid on the ground in the Western Approach, relaxing for the night at the Keep. Lavellan had guided him to a secluded area, she set up a blanket for star gazing (something she had just recently become interested in from all the astrariums) and asked Solas to join her for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

“What do you think the stars look like?” Lavellan whispered, reaching a hand above her and wiggling her fingers. Solas raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at Lavellan. They laid on the ground in the Western Approach, relaxing for the night at the Keep. Lavellan had guided him to a secluded area, she set up a blanket for star gazing (something she had just recently become interested in from all the astrariums) and asked Solas to join her for the night. Most of the Keep was quiet, a few guards still roaming about on their shifts but none came close to this area. Lavellan had cleaned up most of the Western Approach, the Venatori slain, the Dragon taken care of, rifts closed, giants killed, darkspawn driven back underground. Animal life was the only threat around here now and even so they have learned to keep away.

“I don’t know.” Solas replied, turning his head to look back at the dark sky, “I would assume they would blind us if we drew near.”

“Yeah,” Lavellan sighed sadly, letting her hand fall back onto her stomach, “I suppose so. The sun is hard enough to look at.”

Solas silently chuckled, “You shouldn’t look at it to begin with, _vhenan_.”

Lavellan snorted, rolling her eyes, “Wish you were there when I was five. Would have saved me a world of pain. Creators, my mother was _furious_ when she saw my friends guiding me back to camp. I don’t know how she put up with me.”

“You never speak of your family.” Solas said quietly, imagining with Lavellan would look like as a child. Barefaced, innocent, untainted by the Dalish lore.

Lavellan shut her eyes, frowning, “I…It’s…”

“Complicated?” Solas turned his head to look back at her, frowning.

“Very.” She confirmed, opening her eyes and looking at Solas.

“Then let us not worry about it.” Solas turned his body towards Lavellan and leaned up on an elbow, resting his head in his palm. His other arm wrapped around Lavellan and slid her closer, pressing her arm against his chest. Lavellan smiled, trailing her hand up his chest and lighting tracing his jaw. He smiled back, kissing her fingertips. Lavellan laughed, her smile growing. She leaned up and pecked Solas’ lips, the tips of her ears turning bright pink as Solas fixed his gaze on her. They stared for Creators knows how long, her fingers lightly trailing up and down his jaw, his own fingers twirling her curls, not a care in the world. Creators, how they both wished they could lay like this forever, lost in each others eyes, a goofy grin on Lavellan’s face and a small smile on Solas’.

Lavellan never saw her life playing out this way. A hole in the sky, a darkspawn magister, her being a Herald (for a Human religion no less), falling helplessly in love with a man she knew so much yet so little of. Love…Love was another thing she never saw having, and not because she didn’t want it. She never found the other Dalish attractive, they either tried too hard, tried too little, or just were completely intolerable. She was lucky to have found someone like Solas, even more lucky that he didn’t spite her for being Dalish. She always wondered if she still would have found him attractive if he had. But there was something always pulling her to him, she doesn’t think she could hate him even if he hated her.

“ _Vhenan_.” His voice was velvet, a drug to her. His hand pushed some hair that blew into her face away, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers, “What are you thinking about?”

“Hm? Oh,” Lavellan blushed, cursing that she couldn’t stare at something other than his eyes, “N—Nothing, my heart.”

“It’s never nothing with you.” He mumbled, brushing his lips against hers, “Tell me.”

Lavellan leaned forward, reaching after Solas’ lips, “I—I was thinking that…I could never hate you.”

“An unusual thought.” Solas’ lips quirked up, seeing Lavellan frowning at the sudden loss of contact, “Hate at a time like this?”

“Well I _was_ thinking of love first,” Lavellan defended herself, giving up and letting her head fall back against the blanket, “But my mind moved to if you hated me because I am Dalish.”

“There are many more things to hate about you than just you being Dalish.” Solas smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“ _Oh_?” Lavellan raised an eyebrow, her own smirk forming, “You’ve actually thought about this?”

“Not until now, no.” He confessed, shrugging, “But I could list a few things.” Lavellan hummed, waiting for him to continue.

“Your snoring, for one—”

“—My snoring is adorable—”

“—Your need to always start a fight—”

“—I do not—”

“—How I keep needing to save you in battles—”

“— _I_ save _you_ —”

“—Your need to _deny_ that you do these things—”

“— _Well_ , you’re bei—”

“You constantly—” Lavellan leaned up and kissed the talking elf, cutting him off from his next _hurtful_ comment.

“—Interrupt people.” Solas shook his head but he could not hide the amused smile that surfaced.

Lavellan giggled, tracing her index finger against his lips, “A lot of people need to be… _interrupted_.”

“I hope you don’t _interrupt_ them like you do me.” Solas raised an eyebrow as Lavellan pulled him down for another kiss.

“Only you, _vhenan_.” She mumbled against his lips, tugging on his coat to bring him closer, “Only you.”


End file.
